


or The One Where Everyone Figured It Out

by Jamie_writes_stuff



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23384197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamie_writes_stuff/pseuds/Jamie_writes_stuff
Summary: One by one accounts of how the different members of the firefam figure out that Buck and Eddie are secretly dating. Starts at the party at Eddies house in episode 3x11. Might possibly have either a sequel or at least an epilogue. This is my first ever published fic and the first thing I've written since creative writing in high school (aka a long time ago)so be gentle haha. Not beta'd. Find me on tumblr @ arealbialienblast
Relationships: Buddie - Relationship, Evan “Buck” Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 123





	1. Chimney

**Chimney**

The afternoon looked like every other monthly get together/lunch party/hangout tradition that the 118 had enacted under Bobby’s leadership.

_“A great team should be able to coexist peacefully both on and off the clock”_

he had said when he invited them all over to his place 2 weeks after becoming captain a few years ago. The whole 118 team and their significant others, children, and -in Chim’s case- long lost half-brothers had congregated in the Diaz living room as Maddie and Athena passed around trays of sandwiches and snack foods and Buck poured cocktails for the adults while Albert passed out sodas to the kids and Bobby. It was peaceful and familiar and brought a smile to Chimney’s face as he briefly reflected on the 118 team that he had joined all those years ago and how different things were now.

When everyone had settled down into a seat with their food and drinks, Chimney looked around the room again at his chosen family except this time…he noticed a pattern. The kids were all sat together on the floor around the coffee table and the adults were sat in various chairs and couches. The pattern Chim noticed was that each coupled was slightly paired off with each other while still being part of the group: Bobby and Athena sat side by side in kitchen chairs sharing a tray table for their drinks, Hen and Karen were on one end of the couch with little baby Nia perched between them in her seat, and Maddie was sitting in an arm chair while Chimney balanced on the arm of the chair slightly leaning into Maddie for balance.

What stuck out to Chimney was how Buck and Eddie fit into this pattern as well. They mirrored Maddie and Chimney’s stance from the other end of the couch with Buck sat on the last cushion and Eddie balanced on the arm, close enough that their limbs would bump every once in a while as they ate and talked with the group, even though there was an empty chair available on the other side of Bobby. Buck and Eddie have always been attached at the hip and there’s no question the two men are complete best friends with an insane level of personal comfort with each other that they’re not afraid to display in public. But this…this felt different…more intimate, like Chimney wasn’t supposed to be seeing them like this.

“Huh”, he accidentally said out loud, albeit only loud enough for Maddie to really hear him.

She shot him a quick quizzical look, but he shrugged her off and just whispered “tell ya later” as he chuckled to himself.


	2. Bobby and Athena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby and Athena's aha moment(s).

**Bobby and Athena**

Bobby and Athena were the first to arrive at the Diaz household, well besides Buck but he seems to always be the first to arrive at Eddie’s which makes Athena wonder if he ever actually leaves at all. Eddie opened the door wearing a bright smile,

“Cap, Athena, welcome”, he said giving Athena a quick hug and clapping Bobby on the shoulder, “make yourselves at home!”

“Thank you, Eddie,” Athena replies warmly, adding an exasperated “Harry and May will be here soon…I swear ever since that girl got her license its like she refuses to be a passenger ever again…”.

That comment elicits a laugh from Buck and his seat on the couch where he’s watching cartoons with Christopher,

“I remember those days, I wouldn’t even let _Maddie_ drive me anywhere”.

He gets up and crosses the room to properly greet the two of them with a hug and a handshake. Bobby looks at Buck kind of surprised to see him there and says

“Hey, Buck, I didn’t see your jeep out front…we weren’t sure anyone else was here yet.”

“Oh yea, its been acting up so I dropped it off at the shop yesterday and Eddie picked me up” Buck replied nonchalantly not noticing Bobby’s slight eyebrow raise at the word ‘yesterday’.

“So, you stayed here overnight to make it easier to be here for the party today?” Athena asked, almost switching into her interrogation voice as if Buck’s reply was a new lead in a case she’d been working on for months.

Buck chuckles again and shrugs “yea, I guess, I mean I haven’t actually been back to my apartment in while though so I don’t know if its all about convenience”, and then retreats back into the living room where Christopher is waiting patiently with his cartoons paused for Buck’s return.

At that point Athena turned to Bobby, a mixed look of confusion and borderline concern on her face,

“so how long have they been roommates?” she asks.

“I’m not sure roommates is exactly what’s going on here…” was all Bobby could reply.

“ ** _mmhmm_** ” was all Athena could respond.

As the day went on the two of them watched Buck and Eddie looking for signs that something had changed, and they found plenty. Bobby was used to how the pair worked together, with a bond so close he swears sometimes they communicate telepathically but seeing them outside of work shed a whole new light on that connection. Buck seemed to know Eddie’s house like he’d lived there for decades and had no qualms about digging through kitchen drawers for a wine opener or ducking into Eddie’s room to use the en-suite when the other bathroom was occupied. Meanwhile, Eddie seemed to always know where Buck was at all times with the same kind of care and diligence he showed with his son. He would react subconsciously to Buck entering the room by immediately making room for him by his side whether they were sitting or standing. At the end of the afternoon when they had started to clean up as the guests readied themselves to leave, the two worked like a well oiled machine, picking up garbage, packing leftovers, rinsing dishes and loading the dishwasher, never once bumping into the other…like they always knew where the other was even if they were out of sight. It was fascinating to watch and Bobby knew Athena was taking it all in as well and coming to the same conclusion as he was:

Buck wasn’t just staying the night sometimes for convenience, Buck lived here and had lived here for some time now.

There friendship and evolved to a new level of intimacy that they seemed totally comfortable with and had kept so professional at work that Bobby hadn’t questioned anything until today. He knew, though, that it would have to be brought up eventually for HR reasons, but he decided to let the two of them decide when they were comfortable to tell the 118 family and the rest of the world. As they said their goodbyes and were at the door to leave, Bobby shook both men’s hands again but this time with a little more of a squeeze and that telltale ‘dad’ look as he made eye contact with both of them silently communicating that he knew something was up but that he supported them at the same time.

As they walked down the driveway to where their car was parked on the street, Athena let out an amused sigh and simply said “It’s about **_damn_** time!”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	3. Hen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hen starts making a mental note of all the seemingly not best friend related behavior between Buck and Eddie after Buck lets a few details slip on a playdate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, I had a really hard time writing Hen's chapter and I don't know why. So I'm not super thrilled with this and I feel like its super vague and short compared to the first two but I want to get the rest of this fic done so oh well, it is what it is lol. Enjoy!!

**Hen**

Hen’s revelation doesn’t come until the next weekend when she meets up with Eddie at the park so Chris and Denny can have a playdate. She and Karen have been busy with the new baby so who can blame them if they’ve been a little oblivious to the rest of the world around them lately. Hen pulls up to the playground and parks her car, pulling out her phone to text Eddie since she doesn’t see his truck anywhere. Mid-text she spots a jeep a few spaces over that she recognizes as belonging to Buck and when she looks up at the playground, she can clearly make out the tall blonde man-child running around with Christopher and the other kids. Eddie must’ve had something come up and called Buck to take Chris instead. Not out of the ordinary as Buck usually watches Christopher when Eddie is working and there’s no one else available.

“ummm Mom, are we ever going to get out of the car??”, Denny asks from the back seat, “I want to go play.”

“Yea buddy, sorry, your mom just got a little distracted”, she answered, shutting off the engine and opening her door, as Denny is already half out the car and about to make a run for the playground.

She lets him go and eventually catches up, waving to Buck to let him know they had arrived. He jogged over and greeted her with a quick hug and “hey Hen!”

“Hey, Buck. Did something happen with Eddie? I wasn’t expecting to see you here.”

“Oh yea”, Buck sighed, “he wasn’t feeling great this morning but didn’t want to disappoint Christopher so I offered to take him instead, although I don’t think the kid would’ve given me a choice since I barely got to eat breakfast before he was rushing me out the door chanting ‘playground playground’”.

By the way Buck described his morning, it would seem he spent the night at the Diaz house…

“Lucky for Eddie that you crashed on his couch again last night then so he could rest”, she replied, eyebrows slightly raised almost fishing for a certain answer.

“Well I wouldn’t call it crashing at this point and that couch isn’t the most comfortable for sleeping but yea” he shrugged, “lucky for Eddie”, a sly smile teasing at his mouth.

And there it was…

“So how’s baby Nia? Is Denny loving being a big brother?”, Buck changed the subject quickly, almost too quickly.

_Hen had been suspicious about Buck and Eddie’s relationship for a while now - call it lesbian intuition – and it seems like she might be on the right path. She thinks back to their behavior at the lunch party last weekend at Eddie’s and the way Eddie watched Buck holding Nia like he was looking at his future. Or how they’ll sometimes come to work together in one vehicle and leave together at the end of the shift. Granted, the two have always had a very unique friendship, especially for two seemingly straight males, so she still isn’t sure, but things were definitely starting to add up._

_She decides not to pry any further today and instead makes a mental note of her observations and plans to discuss it with Chimney later._

“She’s so great and Denny has been the biggest help and the best big brother”, she gushes happy to talk for hours about her family, “I can’t believe we didn’t do this whole foster thing sooner”.

“Yea”, Buck replies with a happy sigh, watching Christopher having the time of his life with Denny and the other kids, “man…kids are great…I can’t wait to have more”.

_‘More’… adding that to the list of observations I’m now titling Buck and Eddie: Bromance or Romance_ , Hen thinks to herself, laughing aloud as she finds a seat on a bench, watching the kids play and Buck running back to join them in their games.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! Stay tuned for the next chapter!!


End file.
